Fudge Delight
by bookfreak1317
Summary: The Golden trio is eating Fudge, Umbridge completely overreacts. Warning: implied character death, minor OOC-ness


**Fudge Delight**

**Disclaimer: Twinkle, twinkle little star, when can Harry Potter be my own?**

**Summary: The Golden trio is eating Fudge, Umbridge completely overreacts. Warning: implied character death, minor OOC-ness**

**Warning: implied character death, minor OOC-ness**

**A/N**Was texting my friend and she and I were thinking of ways to annoy Fudge and she mentioned that she was eating Fudge, the food, and it just came together really wrong. So, now you know where this came from. So thanks goes to _**Harmony Goldstar**_ for this one-shot! Oh, and please check out her story _**If He Took Off His Tie in Class**_, it's absolutely hilarious! And no, she didn't ask me to promote her story, I thought y'all deserved to learn about this awesome story! ;)

So anyhoo, please read, review and enjoy!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, this is sooooooo delicious!"<p>

"I know!"

"We should eat this more often!"

"I know!"

Umbridge stopped as she heard the conversation. The food they were eating was delicious? Oooooo!

She wondered what food they eating. She just loved eating!

"Merlin! My new favorite past time is eating Fudge!"

Umbridge gave a scream at Hermione's words.

They were eating Fudge? She couldn't allow the man who signed her pay check be eaten by a bunch of brats!

Umbridge quickly barged into the room the Gryffindors were.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped at the door slamming open.

"Professor Umbridge!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"I can't believe you naughty children! I already knew you all were horribly, naughty children, but I never imagined you would do such a horrible thing!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry stared at Umbridge in confusion.

"Um... Professor, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked. She knew they had broken a lot of rules since Umbridge arrived, but she couldn't remember doing anything bad enough for Umbridge to freak out like this.

"Don't play dumb! You know what you were doing!" Umbridge screeched, her face turning bright red.

"What were we doing? All we were doing was..."

The Golden Trio looked down at the box they were eating out of.

"Professor, you couldn't honestly mean..."

"Oh shut up!" Umbridge yelled. "I don't want to hear your excuses! You're coming to the Headmaster's office with me!"

Everyone started to protest, but Umbridge pulled out her wand, silencing them immediately.

The trio started to pull out their wands, but Umbridge interrupted them before they could.

"Funis conligo!" Umbridge screamed.

Ropes flew out of Umbridge's wand and tied their self around the trio. She then also put them under a silencing spell, so they would stop with their annoying protesting. Umbridge. then levitated the trio to the Headmaster's office.

The Ministry and the Headmaster would have to see that she was right and that Potter and his cronies belong in prison! They would just have to listen.

Umbridge just stormed into the Headmaster's without caring to see if anyone was inside.

"Headmaster, I now have proof that..." Umbridge's mouth dropped open in shock at the people inside the Headmaster's office.

Inside was Dumbledore, McGonagal, Percy Weasley and "Cornelius Fudge?" Umbridge squeaked.

"Yes. I came for an update with the Headmaster about how the school is going. Why are you surprised? You know about these updates." Fudge asked with confusion.

"But... Ah... What... How...?" Umbridge stammered.

"Dolores! Why are the children tied up?" McGonagal screamed.

"Well, um... I... You see..."

"Dolores! I demand you release them this instant!" Fudge demanded.

Umbridge quickly waved her wand and untied the trio.

As soon as the silencing spell ended, Hermione was talking.

"Professor, we weren't eating Fudge!" Hermione said in a rush.

"Eating Fudge?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Shut up Percy!" The trio yelled.

"You see, we were in an unused class room and we were eating Fudge and Umbridge got confused about what kind of Fudge we were eating."

"They were eating me?" Fudge squeaked, backing up slowly from the trio.

"No! We were eating chocolate fudge, as the candy!"

"Oh." Umbridge and Fudge said in understanding.

The office fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes, Fudge spoke.

"So, 200 galleons and forget this ever happened?"

"Make it 250 and we all got a deal."

**Posted: 12/30/11**  
><strong>Revised: 625/12**


End file.
